My Incomplete Romance
by lefi123
Summary: What is love?" He asked her. "A feeling that I don't get anymore." She replied. In the process of rewriting most of this story, if it's not making sense that's why.
1. prologue

I've always been able to hear people's thoughts. I don't know why, I was born with that extraordinary ability unlike some. One thing that I've known my entire life is, that I was never normal, and nor will I ever be. I had no parents, but foster parents that didn't want me. I lost a friend at fifteen years old. I joined a freak show, and turned into a creature of the night.

If I would have known then, what I know now. I would have dealt with life, before it turned freaky. Then though, I wouldn't have met these amazing people along the way. Evra Von, Hibernius Tall, but I wouldn't have hurt anyone either. I learned a lot my whole life, and I regret a lot of my decisions. I bet your tired of my blab.

On with the story, that started with a normal school day, and turned into the freakiest nightmare, you wouldn't even be able to imagine.

_I call this My Incomplete Romance._

Here is the rewrite of the prologue, I like this a lot more. I will probably rewrite some chapters, to make them fit into the story right. Tell me what you thought! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

"**Ugh." I said as I read the clock one morning. Five thirty was when I had to start getting ready for school. Why me? Everyone else got up at seven. I've always had the unlucky end of the deal though, unlike my best friend Yogi Mayers. I don't have both of my parents, and I live with very uncaring foster parents. Well My foster mother is, as she always will be uncaring. Hatori works all the time, so he probably doesn't realize what's going on.**

**I walked downstairs and noticed it was really quiet, not unusual. This was usually how it was. I was expected to be able to take care of myself, now that I was fifteen. It's not that Mary or Hatori really ever cared about me though. I always took care of myself.**

**I knew they really didn't want me here. I could hear it in their thoughts.**

**Thoughts? You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Ever since I was born, I have been able to hear the thoughts of those around me. That's how I know, Mary doesn't care about me. She says it in her head. I'm just a nuisance. Hatori doesn't really care either way if I'm gone or not.**

**I headed out to the bus, and greeted my friend Yogi, who was waiting for me.**

"**Hey Emma!" She said cheerfully. "What's up?" I groaned and she laughed. "Tired huh?" I never understood why, she always waited so early in the morning for me. I guess it was her way of telling me, that she cared.**

"**I'm always tired." I said yawning. "And you of course, are bubbly in the morning." She grinned and then became serious.**

"**I have to tell you something." She said in an excited tone. "We're going to a show Friday night!" Show? I looked at her inquisitively. "Well, we're going to see if there are any tickets left today after school, but all the same, we're going to go."**

"**Yogi." I said. "What show?" She pulled a flyer out of her school bag. That said **_**Cirque Du Freak. **_**What an odd name, the Circus Of Freaks. I didn't like the sound of it, because as soon as I looked at it, I had a dark feeling deep down in my chest.**

**You never know about those freak shows. If you have any sense at all, never attend one. It's a ridiculous and life threatening thing to do at times. It was kind of both for me.**

"**I don't know." I said looking at Yogi. "It doesn't sound so cool."**

"**Oh come on!" She exclaimed. "Don't be a chicken." I shook my head. "Please Emma?" I finally relented, she wouldn't have ever shut up, if I wouldn't have.**

**On the bus ride to school, she talked excitedly about what we were going to do after school, and I talked about it as if I were dreading it.**

**We finally reached the school, and I was so hoping for the day to go slow, or not end at all. Which is very odd for me. It went super fast, and soon I was walking home with my friend Yogi. She led me into a run down part of town, where I saw a small person in a blue robe, selling tickets in an alley way. Yogi led me over.**

"**Two tickets please!" She said in an over excited voice. The blue person looked at her and shook his head. "Why not?" She asked sadly. He pointed to a flyer that said, no children allowed.**

"**But…" She said. "My friend really wanted to go!" He looked at me, for awhile, and handed me two tickets, then waved away the money. That was very odd. Why would he give me tickets, and not let us pay?**

_**What in the world was going on in this town?**_

**Well that's another rewrite, I like this better. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 enjoy

Chapter 3 enjoy!

I walked home that day and when I was inside my house I heard my parents discussing something in hushed tones. I stopped at the edge of the kitchen to listen.

"Mary, we can't just drop her off somewhere! I won't let you do that to Emma." My foster father Hatori whispered.

"I can and I will. Think about it Hatori…We will have so much more money if we do! She runs up all the bills!" Mary hissed.

"Mary I think you are so wrong for doing this….!" Hatori retorted.

"I am doing it Saturday. Whether you are with me or not!" She shouted.

"I'm Home!" I shouted. They came out of the kitchen to greet me. Hatori with a grim expression and _Mrs. Mary _came out with a look of satisfaction. "At least Dad still loves me." I said to myself. Mary greeted me cheerfully and asked me if I wanted to go shopping Saturday and I said yes. If I was going to leave I might as well go along with it. Later on while I was in my room Dad came in.

"Em, I have something to tell you." He started slowly.

"I already know…. Mary wants to get rid of me." I interrupted meanly. I hated being so mean to him, but hey he was going along with it! I focused on his thoughts.

**I wish Mary would change her mind. Emma is such a good 15 year old. It's wrong to leave a child.**

I snapped back into reality. Oh my god he wasn't going along with it willingly! At least he still had some sense in him. I still felt like no one cared though. Everyone that I thought loved me is abandoning me because I _run_ up the bills!

"So you heard….. Listen she is planning to drop you off in bad neighbor hood and…..if you just go to Yogi's house maybe you can get a place by yourself…..but never get yourself involved with us again." He explained to me.

I nodded.

"Well off you go Em! I will miss you so much." He said suddenly embracing me. I cried for the first time in my life I cried my heart out.

I left that night when Mary was asleep. As I walked away from the apartment I wondered what was in store for me in the future. It seemed unclear and uncertain.

I made it to Yogi's at 12:00 midnight. I looked into her window, she was still was awake

playing video games! I knocked on it. She looked and gasped. Yogi unlocked it and said;

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she screamed with surprise.

I quickly filled her in on everything. She agreed to let me stay there if I got a place on my own real soon. Thank god for Yogi! There wasn't even school the next day so we could stay out until the show! I would be staying in the secret room in her closet that she had found a year ago and never told anyone about it except me.

The next day at 9:50 we sat off for the show! Once we entered and took our seats an eerie green light began to glow…….

That is the end of this chapter! Next Chapter is the show!


	4. Chapter 4

OK you know the deal with the show thing

OK you know the deal with the show thing... so I am going to skip until after the show... in another chapter I will put the show.

As me and Yogi were about to exit the theater. The tall man (ringmaster that led the show) stepped in front of us.

"Hello, Ms. Chang, Ms. Yogi." He said _**very politely.**_

**Suddenly I blacked out. I was in a dream it seemed watching a man and a young woman. The woman looked awfully familiar. ..**

_"Emma it's not destiny. It's not our fate..." the man said._

_"Hibernius please don't leave me! You __said you would always be with me__"the woman shouted._

_"I know what I said... I will always love you Emma. No matter what happens I will always love you." he replied to the angry woman. He kept telling her everything was going to be alright, but no matter what he said or did she __just __kept crying. I felt sorry for her... It was like I was sharing the pain. _

_I woke up. _

"Emma Emma! Are you alright?" I woke up to Yogi shouting. We were back in her room... I wonder how we got here.

"Eh... What happened?" I asked.

"Well you blacked out right in front of that man... and he offered to bring you home." She stated "By the way... he said you need to go back to the theater soon very soon."

"I wonder what he wants..."

"He said he has something to ask you and give you." Yogi said answering my question I was about to ask.

I sat in her room for long time thinking about the dream like state I was in. I felt like I seen the man in the dream before I just couldn't put my finger on it. The woman looked very familiar also. I felt like I was sharing the pain with her. It was so weird and yet I felt like I couldn't tell Yogi _my best friend. I am some friend Huh?_

_**I decided to go to the theater tomorrow...I fell asleep very fast that day.**_

_I was having the dream again. Except another person came._

_"Emma, isn't my word enough for you?" Hibernius asked_

_"NO! If you leave something bad is going to happen I know. Hibernius, I am a mind reader and I can tell the future too...It isn't good! I don't care what Mr. Tiny says!" the girl shouted._

_"Oh Emma dear...You really should care what I say." Mr. Tiny said._

_"SHUT UP!! I am sick and tired of your stupid I can change the future CRAP!"_

_"Emma. Didn't I change yours?" Mr. Tiny cackled." Didn't your idea of having your little friend stay with you go to waste?"_

_"YOU BITCH!" She ran at him with amazing speed. The man named Hibernius grabbed her._

_"NO! Emma you will not win in a fight against him! Stop!" He yelled at her._

_"LET ME GO!" she yelled using her voice to its extent. She struggled with him for a few more minutes, and then gave up and Hibernius led her away._

_"Remember Emma...Destiny can not be outwitted. Fate is Fate. You can not change that!" Mr. Tiny yelled one last time._

_When Emma and Hibernius reached his caravan he sat with her on the ground beside it._

_"Emma Do not try to cheat fate. That is one battle you'll never win. As long as you live Mr. Tiny will have power over you. You are a mind reader. He likes to mess with people like you and drive them over the edge."_

_Emma was sobbing "Am I going to be like this the rest of my life! I can't take it anymore!" Hibernius took her into an embrace. He let her cry on him for long time and when she finished he told her;_

_"Emma, when your alone promise me this do not let Desmond take over your mind. You will be devoted to killing and hurting people. He will turn you evil."_

**After he said that they sat in silence for awhile and Emma fell asleep. He gently placed her on a cot**.

Then I woke up. It was morning and Yogi was still asleep. I decided to head on over to the theater while she was still asleep. Once I got to the theater I shivered with fear, there is something bad about this place. I can feel it. It's like once I go inside, my life will never be the same. I slowly walked inside the theater. It was so cold! It reminded me of something before...but I couldn't remember. I finally got to the stage when I heard a man talking. I looked up at the stage. There was a man with a crop of orange hair in red clothes, talking to a SPIDER!! Is he crazy?

"Madam Octa, I smell someone I wonder who it is..." he paused for a moment. "A Girl! A human girl at that! Come on out I won't hurt you!"

I slowly walked away from my hiding place. The man smiled at me.

"Are you Emma?" he asked.

"Yesss sir." I shuddered.

"Ah, come this way! Hibernius is waiting for you." he walked away. I stood still for a moment "Hibernius?" I thought for moment." Where have I heard that name?" I dismissed it the time. I followed the unknown man into my uncertain future...

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter I do not own Cirque Du Freak

Next Chapter I do not own Cirque Du Freak! Here is the story!

As I followed the man to wherever he was going I had another vision.

"_HIBERNIUS!!" the girl screamed. She ran to his side._

"_Who did this to you?" She asked outraged._

"_Fate…Fate did this to me." He shuddered as she looked over his wounds._

_She looked up and saw two men running away. One had purple skin and the other looked like a human. One was a Vampaneze for sure. The other was most likely a vampet._

_She took out two revolvers and at that same moment she ran at an amazing speed at them. Her eyes had no happiness in them. All that was left was darkness. Her heart told her to help Hibernius first, but she was not going to let_ _those demons get away._

I quickly snapped out of it. All these visions (I call them) I keep having seemed so familiar. Like I was apart of them, it seemed so strange. Finally the man led me into a huge caravan. Once inside I saw posters and pamphlets in many different languages for Cirque Du Freak. At a desk in the middle of the room was the tall man. He was counting money. He looked up.

"Send her in, Larten." He said standing up. "Turn around one time." I did as I was told. I tried to focus on his thoughts, but heard nothing. He chuckled. The man named Larten left he said he had business to attend to.

"You are a mind reader? Why didn't I notice before?" he asked to no one in particular. He observed me for a few moments.

"You have an interesting mind."

"YOU ARE A MIND READER TOO??"

"Why yes I am." He said as calmly as a person could get. Geez! This man was weird!

"Thanks For the compliment." He replied. Oh Crap, he heard me.

"Emma…Answer me this. How long have you known about your power?" He asked curiously.

"Since I was 9." I replied.

"Did you know there is a way for you to clear your mind so no other mind reader can read you?" he asked.

"No, I did not..." I admitted ashamed.

"No need to be ashamed. We all have our faults." He remarked. "Unfortunately your foster mother has it the worst. I could tell you what you would have grown up to be."

"Tell me!?" I demanded.

"That is not permitted, but it would have been something so amazing. Well that's her loss. Now I have to ask you... Are you happy?" he asked. I thought for a moment. Was I truly happy? My own foster mother wanted to abandon me in a run down neighbor hood. I am staying in a secret room hidden….none of that was happiness... I want so much more then this.

"No…. I am not. I want out of this town so bad…."

"What about your friend though? What would she think of you leaving with some strange man you barely even know? Would she approve? Think Emma, Your friend would be miserable. I know something about her that she doesn't tell anyone. It would be in your best interest to tell her to come with you." He explained to me.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked upset that I didn't know about her secret.

"Her dad her beats her. It makes me angry to see a child hurt, but I really can't do anything. I cannot interfere. That's why I want you to help her." He said.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" I yelled with tears in my eyes. My own friend was being beat by her dad and she didn't even tell me so I could help!

"Emma, calm down please… She is afraid of him. Put yourself in her place. Would you tell anyone?" he asked me gently.

"No… I guess not." I replied angrily. "Um….so when do we leave after I get her?" I asked.

"That exact moment we will leave for another town." He said. Just as he said that a knock came on the door. It was the snake boy!

"MR.TALL! COME QUICK! The wolf man is chasing a girl just around the theater!" I was up before anyone was. It had to be Yogi! Once I reached the stage sure enough it was her screaming for help. I picked up a piece of wood that was lying on the dusty floor.

"Over Here! Oi! Wolf!" I threw the wood at him. He turned around and had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. I ran for it! I could hear him howling as he chased me. I knew any minute he would catch me and tear me apart limb by limb. I turned around to look for something to hit him with. Anything! There was nothing in sight. Suddenly, I felt him on top of me. His eyes made me cringe and his breath made me want to pass out. I knew I couldn't though. I had to help Yogi! I tried pushing him off me. He wouldn't budge!

I slapped the wolf man in the face. (I know stupid thing to do.)Then he hit me so hard I passed out. When I woke up, he was no longer on top of me. I breathed a sight of relief. YOGI! Where is she! I heard a;

"_Crunch"_

"_Tear"_

"_Whimper"_

"OH MY GOD YOGI!" I stood up and began scanning the room frantically. "Oh god! Please yogi be alive!" I thought to myself. Then I saw….the wolf man and Yogi were in between the first and second rows of seats in the theater. She was whimpering as he tore more and more of her open.

"Get OFF OF HER!" I screamed throwing myself at the wolf man. I closed my eyes. I thought it was all over for me, but when I opened my eyes the wolf man was else where. I took this time to get to Yogi. I started sobbing. Poor Yogi. Her stomach was ripped open and insides were all around her body. Some of her organs were over her shoulders; I could see her heart pumping _**very slowly**_. There was blood every where. She was dying and there was nothing I could do.

"Yogi….."I choked out.

"Em – m – a, am I --going—to die?" she asked chocking on blood. I didn't know what to tell her. What do you tell someone when they are in a condition like this? Let me re ask that, do you have the heart to tell someone they are going to die? I knew there was no hope. My best friend was bleeding to death and nothing could help her.

"Yogi….I don't know." That's all I could say, I was going to tell her she was going to be ok. That would have been lying and nobody could really lie in a situation like this.

"Em-- you haaave be-en a good friend." That was the last thing Yogi said. I wanted to die. I did nothing I didn't save her. I didn't even help.

"_Oh gods please end all now." I thought to myself._


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 of My Incomplete Romance

Chapter 6 of My Incomplete Romance.

"_Oh gods... please end it all now." I thought to myself._ A few minutes later a felt a hand on my shoulder. I ignored it and just stared at my friend who was a bloody mess.

"Emma, she's gone…..I am very sorry. I know-"I cut whoever it was off.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I got up

"_No use in crying now." I thought to myself._ I ran into the nearest hallway and just kept running until I somehow got into a basement. I sat there and thought for a moment. I put hands over my eyes.

"_I could have saved her…. I let her die! I'm so stupid! __**Mary was right.**__ I am useless!" I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes._ _Emma why didn't you save her? Your best friend is dead! And it is all because of you!" I thought to myself. "I won't even be able to look her parents in the eyes. I hate her dad! He will be happy when hears about this!"_

"Excuse me?" said someone. I looked up. It was the man with an orange crop of hair and red capes. "What is the matter little one?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"I really don't want to talk about it!" I snapped.

"You must be the one who just lost her friend." He remarked out loud sadly. He came over to the wall where I was sitting and sat by me. "I really don't know what to say" he remarked with sorrow.

"It is a horrible thing to lose someone close to you. I know how you feel. It has happened to me before," he sighed "but I really will never understand how it feels to see your friend ripped open and… watching them die. Mr. Tall said that we will stay awhile longer, if you wish to go to her funeral."

I nodded.

He tried to smile. "Well we haven't been introduced, I am Larten Crepsley."

"Hi." I said glumly.

"I thought I heard voices down here," It was the guy named Mr. Tall. "Emma, if you wish to stay here before the funeral you can."

"Thank you for your. Kindness," I said quietly "Mr. Tall, why did she come to the theater? Tell me please."

He looked sketchy for a moment then spoke:

"She was looking for you. She was going to tell you that…….she was running away from her father," he looked down "If I had known sooner…."

"Save it." I said. "I will stay here do you know when the funeral will be?"

"Friday." He explained to me later that the little people put her body in an alley way where people would find her.

**4 days later**

Mr. Tall accompanied me to the funeral. It was an open casket yet they covered up her

Stomach with a thick blanket. They also said she had another thing covering it under all that. I looked into the casket before anyone because it was traditional. I started shaking so bad, it was my entire fault. Her mother was in despair because of me. Yogi looked peaceful, but that didn't hide the fact that she died a painful death. You could tell, I could more than anyone. It was written all over my face. Everyone except her mother said I was the cause of her death and that………hurt the most. Police questioned me, relatives did, _and her father did._ After all I had been through he had the nerve to question me. Mary (my foster mother) accused me! She said I had not been home in months! Dad on the other hand stayed silent and looked at me with apologetic eyes. They accused me the most because I had not cried. Police Chief James questioned me after the funeral at the station.

"Emma Chang, do you know what happened to Yogi?" he asked

"No." I replied. Mr. Tall had warned me to lie because if I didn't they would charge me regardless if I was innocent or not.

"Then where were you all those months?"

"My foster mother kicked me out!" I snapped.

"Why?" he asked angrily.

"Because she hates me!" I focused on the policeman's thoughts.

**Why do they think this kid is guilty? I don't understand…She seems innocent.**

**I think everyone is accusing her because she didn't cry but then again she seems sad.**

"Tell me Emma, Are you sad over your friend's death?" he asked.

"More than you will ever know." I answered staring into his pale blue eyes. I looked at him for moment. He actually looked like he felt sorry for me.

"Emma, why are they bringing you in here?" he asked.

"The whole world is against me." I chocked out. I felt tears coming for real this time.

"What do you mean?" he asked worried looking.

"No one believes me when I say….I miss Yogi." Tear drops started rolling down my face. It was officer James' turn to stare at me. I had never cried in front of anyone before except Yogi. My heart began to hurt then all the sobs started rolling out.

"Why are people stupid? Of course I miss my friend Yogi! She was my….best friend. How could I not be sad? Are people really that heartless?" I started crying so hard I couldn't breath.

"I am never going to be alright!" I sobbed. James pulled me close to him and said.

"It is ok to cry Emma. I believe you. Your friend Mr. Tall believes you. Half of the police squad believes you." He said to comfort me. "Don't worry I'll have you out of here in no time and Mr. Tall said he would be your guardian."

**He had her out in 2 weeks.**

**3 months later.**

Officer James was truly a good man. In day I was on the road with the Cirque. Every time I looked at the wolf man. It brought It all back. I had nightmares about every night, but Mr. Tall or Mr. Crepsley was always there to comfort me. Truska the lady that could grow a beard was also a helpful to me.

One day while I was doing my chores with Evra. A man in chuncky yellow boots and glasses and a heart shaped watch came to visit us.

Did you like? If so please read and review. I know I am not getting a lot of reviews but I am going to keep writing!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of my incomplete romance…Mr

Chapter 7 of my incomplete romance…Mr. Tiny comes to ask Mr. Tall about Emma.

One morning while Evra and I were doing our chores, a man walked by us with Chunky yellow boots and glasses, Evra trembled as he eyed us.

"You are Emma?" He asked scratching his chin. "Come with me my Dear." He said holding out his hand. I looked to Evra and he shook his head. I didn't know Evra that well yet, but I did trust his advice. The man looked at Evra angrily.

"That was not a request." I took his hand and he led me to Mr. Tall's caravan. I didn't like this man at all. He already had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, and worse than that he kept staring at me, like I was really important to him. He told me to knock on the door and I did as he said. Mr. Tall opened the door smiling and when he saw the mysterious man it quickly faded.

"_Desmond?"_ He gasped. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same question I was thinking." I spat in.

"Hush Emma." Mr. Crespley told me coming to the door. "This is Mr. Desmond Tiny." I looked at the man a little closer….he did have that look of somebody named that.

"What are you here for Desmond?" Mr. Tall asked him glancing at me.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions, about her." He said narrowing his eyes at me. "You may leave now Emma. I wanted to make sure it was you. Please refrain from eavesdropping." I quickly left when he said that I didn't even try to, but later on when I was reading under a tree in the field next to camp, Evra and Truska came running to me with a strange expression his face.

"Truska overheard some of Mr. Tiny's conversation with Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley….She wants to show you. Is that ok?" He asked. I nodded and Truska (Bearded lady.) She put a hand on my forehead and let me hear with her mind.

"_Hibernius, why won't you let me take her?" Mr. Tiny asked with a hint of evil in his voice._

"_No Desmond I will not allow it regardless of the rules." Mr. Tall replied. _

"_Why not, you got a vampire right here, Larten could do it."_

"_Desmond, it is her choice I will not force her to become a vampire." Mr. Crepsley put in._

"_Why do you care so much for her Hibernius?" Mr. Tiny asked._

"_Because I love her…"_

I snapped out of it. I was so confused….Why me? Truska said something in her odd language, which I did not understand. Evra translated.

"She says that Mr. Tall is very fond of you and you should not be embarrassed. Good things come out of stuff like this." Evra said quickly. Mr. Crepsley came strolling up a few minutes later.

"Mr. Tall and I would like to speak to you privately." He said. I nodded and followed him back to Mr. Tall trailer. Once inside I saw Mr. Tall facing the opposite direction from me.

"Hello Emma." He said quietly. "I am sorry I asked you to come with me….I wish there was away out of all this." He was looking at the ground. "You are a prophecy, it was said that a 17 year old girl would meet me one day that was a mind reader with no where to go." He explained.

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief interrupting him.

"Please let me finish." He said firmly. "It was also said that this mind reader would be turned into a vampire, to face all the challenges given to her better. That was supposed to happen in the beginning, that didn't happen so fate replaced it with the death of your young friend." He finished leaving Mr. Crepsley to tell me the rest.

"Emma, I will not force you, but you should turn vampire to face the challenges that are going to befall you."

"Mr. Crepsley I do not follow you."

"I can turn you…..but the choice is yours." I looked into the direction of Mr. Tall.

"There really is no way out Emma; you will turn one day whether or not you want to."

"Hibernius are you sure?"

"Absolutely Larten…..she has to complete the rest because she is already so far."

"What do you say?" Mr. Crepsley asked me. "I will give you time if you need it."

"Give me a few days..." I whispered shocked at all of this. He nodded and left.

"Emma." Mr. Tall said. "Come sit by me." I did as he said. He looked at me and smiled weakly.

"The rest of the prophecy states that I would fall in love with you….and I have." He said reluctantly. "You don't have to love me, but know that I am always here for you. You can talk to me whenever you need to." He gave my hand a squeeze and bid me goodnight and I left the Caravan with confused feelings. I ran to Truska's tent (she was like a mother to everyone.) I came in crying… Evra and her were in there talking and they came to my side instantly.

"What is wrong Em?" Evra asked. I quickly explained to the both of them what was going on. Truska clicked her tongue a few times and hugged me to her chest.

"She says everything is going to be alright and that, Mr. Tall will respect your feelings to the uttermost."Evra translated. "She also says that she will be here to comfort you, if you ever need it." Truska looked at me and smiled. She said something else in her language.

"She wants to know if you like Mr. Tall too." Evra said.

"Of course I do it's just that…….I am confused." I replied. "It is a lot to take in, in one day."

"That is good. She says." Evra told me. "Mr. Tall will always protect you." They left me be after that. I looked up into the sky, and wondered why I was here. I was so confused and _stupid._ I decided to run away. I quickly ran to my shared caravan with Evra and took care not to wake him. After that I bounded away from the Cirque as fast as my legs could take me. I did not know where I was going, and what I was going to do, but I couldn't stay there any longer. It would only hurt me more if I stayed.

Review please. I know it is not the best story, but please review and give me constructive advice… if necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of My Incomplete romance.

Running Away From The One Who Loves You The Most.

I was running away from the Cirque, I probley disappointed everyone there that was

waiting for Mr. Tall and I to fall in love. I couldn't though…if I stayed I had to turn into a vampire. I didn't want to be a prophecy…I wanted a normal life, with boyfriends, and getting in trouble for staying out too late. They had basically told me that was impossible….

"It's just so unfair isn't it?" Someone whispered through the darkness I was walking through. I looked around but saw no one, they chuckled.

"It sucks being a human doesn't it?"

"Who's there?" I asked, not that I was expecting a straight answer. I tried to focus on their thoughts but I could get nothing.

"Oh so you're a mind reader…a human mind reader I will have to tell Gannen about this for sure, but I thought mind readers knew they cannot read immortal creatures minds unless they were immortal there self."

I started to walk away, angered by this stupid person. I felt like someone was watching me still and I was right.

"Little Human don't leave so soon. You don't even know my name although I know yours…Emma, the little girl who is afraid of her own destiny."

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled. The person stepped out into the moonlight it was a creature with a pale purple shade of skin and crimson eyes. He chuckled as I backed away. I started to run in the opposite direction.

"Run as fast as you can but I'll still catch you!" he yelled at me.

I ran all the way towards the town I saw just ahead of me, I was almost there when he caught my arm. I kicked and screamed but he pinned me down on the ground with no effort.

"Not so easy is it? You were trying to out run something that you can't outrun. Now what shall I do with such a pretty girl?" He sat on me a few minutes pondering what he should do to me.

"Emelo stop being a pervert and get off her." Said a voice. I thought oh no I am never going to escape…

**What do you think of the story now?**

**Sorry I took so long to update…hope you will R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of My Incomplete Romance. I do not own anything.

Hey again….I am still trying to make this story the best it can be, so be patient with me.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

"Emelo I said get off her." The person said again, who also had purple skin and crimson eyes. "You were not supposed to scare her half to death."

"Gannen never said I couldn't." Emelo said. "God Steven, was I hurting her?"

Steven looked down at me then at him. "Yes you were. She's breathing really hard, like there was a struggle." He shook his finger at Emelo disapprovingly. I just watched them quarrel at each other, while I tried to think of a way to escape. I couldn't read their minds so I couldn't find out a weakness in either of them. I started to sit up, and that's when Steven explained everything to me.

"Well Miss Emma, I hope you can tell by now we are not Vampires." He said pushing his brown hair out of his face. "We are what you would call Vampaneze."

"Unlike them…we kill people instead of taking a small amount of blood from them." Emelo put in. "But there is nothing wrong with that. We absorb part of their spirit."

"Emelo you know we could explain all that later when we have time to go into detail." Steven held his hand out to help me up I gratefully took it.

"Can I go now?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"No, you see we were sent to take you to someone. Therefore I cannot allow you to leave at this pressing moment." Steven answered me. I was about to run again, but his eyes flashed an even deeper shade of red, then he spoke again.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Take your pick." I looked down at the ground and started to walk the way they were walking. I kept thinking what if I never get out of this mess? They were walking towards the town I tried to run to, so I decided I really would have not been ok there. When we got into town nobody was on the streets it was deserted, except for a few gas stations which only one or two people were there. Emelo chuckled at me despair, that nobody was around, and Steven shushed him. They led me to an abandoned warehouse and pushed me inside the broken door.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANNOT FIND HER?" Mr. Crepsley yelled at Hans Hands. Who looked away sheepishly, and tried not to look up at the angry vampire. "Ok Hans what about Cormac, did he have any luck at all?" Hans looked away and Mr. Crepsley exploded again. Truska and Evra came in and Truska clicked her tongue a few times then said something in her strange language.

Mr. Crepsley looked at Evra to find out what she said.

"Truska says she ran away." Evra translated. "But she doesn't know why."

"Yes she does, but I will tell you instead." Said Mr. Tall as he came in Mr. Crepsley van then he looked to Mr. Crepsley. "Larten she was running away from her destiny, and _me."_

"Mr. Tall what are we going to do?" Evra asked. "I mean what if she is in trouble."

"Evra she is in trouble, great trouble if we do not find her right away."

"What is it Hibernius where is Emma?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"The Vampaneze have her. Gannen Harst had sent a message out so they could get her when he found out she left us." Mr. Crepsley hissed at the name of Gannen.

"She is ours! That is not allowed!" He hissed at the whole group. So they set off to look for their lost friend.

Emelo told me to follow him when all three of us were inside the warehouse. I was shaking I was so scared of what was going to happen next. We made out way to a clear room where a crowd of men just like Emelo and Steven were sitting around. Once in that room everyone looked at me.

"Emma! I'm so glad my two little delivery boys could get you here." Said one man standing up to walk towards me and then he bowed. "Gannen Harst is my name. Ms. Chang it is an honor to finally meet the girl who could win the war of scars for my wonderful clan." Gannen had a certain fierceness to him, like he was one of the most dangerous Vampaneze.

"I will not help you, because I do not even want to help anybody!" I yelled at him.

He started laughing at me. "So it is true you are supposed to fall in love with Hibernius. You are just like him, not wanting to take sides."

"I'm not going to help you and I mean it!"

He frowned at me. "I do not want to hurt you, but if you are going to be stubborn, I might just have to put some sense into your head." Some of the other Vampaneze shifted as he said this. He walked up to me, for a minute I thought he was going to throw me on the cemented floor, but he just look straight into my eyes like he knew everything I wanted. Then he asked;

"Emma, have you ever wondered what _really happened to your parents?"_

That's when I snapped and ran towards him not caring what he did to me.

Well that's chapter 9! What do you think is going to happen next???" Please R&R

Constructive Criticism would be helpful.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of My Incomplete Romance.

When I ran towards Gannen he slammed me down on the ground hard, and all the other Vampaneze started laughing. He pinned me down and stared into my eyes.

"I guess I'll go ahead and tell you _Emma."_ He said mockingly. "I killed them, sucked them dry. I didn't kill you because you because Desmond Tiny explained to me your situation. He told me if I killed you the Vampires would surly when the war of scars.

We couldn't have that now can we?"

"Gannen why don't you let Emma go?" said a voice that sounded awfully familiar. "Then we can catch up on old times!" Mr. Crepsley stepped into the light. He glared at me, and ran towards Gannen before I could react I was scooped up by some strange person.

"Hey who are you!" I exclaimed to the person.

"Shh you're safe." They whispered to me. "I am taking you back to the Cirque Let Mr. Crepsley handle this."

"No! Let me help him please!" I begged but the strange person just took me away.

When I got back to the Cirque all of the freaks watched me, and most of them tried to avoid me, all except Truska and Evra. I looked at the man who had dragged me away from Mr. Crepsley he looked like he was a vampire too. He had lots of scars, instead of just one like Mr. Crepsley.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Gavner Pearl. I'll talk to you later though Emma, Larten is back and I'm sure he is going to want to talk to you alone." With that said he walked away quickly, he glanced at me one time before disappearing into the woods next to the Cirque.

Mr. Crepsley walked into camp; all the freaks cleared the way he walked right up to me.

He pointed a finger at me and yelled;

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY GANNEN?" I winced at his tone of voice. "I BARELY ESCAPED FROM HIM! I ALMOST DIDN'T MAKE IT IN TIME." He moved to slap me but someone whisked me out of the way. Mr. Tall of course, he was always moving quickly.

"Larten calm down!" He yelled at Mr. Crepsley. "She is just a child; do not take it out on her."

"She's disappointed us _all of us_ just like Desmond said she would!" Mr. Crepsley exclaimed to Mr. Tall. "She is a disgrace she will not be able to save us all!"

"Larten peace I am going to talk to her." He beckoned me to follow him to his caravan.

As I walked with Mr. Tall, I could feel tears threatening to come down. I didn't want to cry, crying to all of them showed weakness. He glanced at me before opening his caravan door, and motioning for me to go in. He was in his desk by the time I got in the large van. I still wondered how he did that.

"Why did you run away Emma?" He asked me. I didn't answer him at first, I was scared to. He probley already knew why anyway.

"Don't you already know why, do I really have to answer that for you?"

"I know some of the reasons, but I would like to hear from you." I could tell he was serious but I did not want to tell him.

"I-I am scared, of the future." I admitted. That's when all the tears came down. I started weeping right in front of him. He just looked at me; it was like he had not seen any one cry before.

"What else?" he asked me. "You need to tell me everything."

"I ran from you."

He chuckled. "I take it you do not like me."

"No, it's not like that. It's just that's part of accepting my destiny."

"All of us have fates to accept Emma you are not the only one."

"I should just give up now though. Mr. Crepsley said it himself I am going to disappoint you all anyway."

"Futures can change, it doesn't have to be that way, but that is all up to you." Mr. Tall explained to me. "I already know what's going to happen, it hasn't changed yet."

"Mr. Tall, I do not want to turn into a vampire."

"Why not, aren't you ready yet?"

"I feel like I am, but Mr. Crepsley is mad at me." That was the truth too; he might kill me in the process right now.

"He will be for awhile. I'll talk to him though." Mr. Tall assured me. "Let me warn you though vampirism is something you can never take back."

"You guys were the ones that told-"

He cut me off. "I said you would one day anyway your choice though. I never said you have to. It would just be better if you did. Now if you'll excuse me." He left the caravan; he left me to think of what I should really do.

That's the end of number 10

Please R&R. I will love you forever!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 of My Incomplete Romance.

Hey People 3 It would mean the world to me if you checked out my newest story.

"A New Shadow, A New Time." Thanks to all of the people that have reviewed.

Mr. Tall had me thinking that night. He really didn't say I had to turn into a vampire, he said I might as well. I was scared I was never going to be a human again if I did this.

I decided I would for the sake of the world, but later on I would find that turning into a vampire would be a _mistake. _I went to Mr. Crepsley's van I could tell that when I entered he had been waiting for me. He gave me a cruel grin.

"So you've decided on your destiny?" I nodded. "Very well Ms. Emma. Come here." I did as he said. He cut the soft part of his finger nail beds, and then he cut mine and said he had to test my blood. He paused though right after he stuck my fingers in his mouth.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I had thought to myself oh god what if my blood is evil? He simply shook his head.

"Emma this is going to hurt are you sure you want to this?" I nodded and thought to myself am I still going to think the same when I turn? That was my last minute as a human because he then stuck his cut fingers into mine. It hurt so much I tried to pull away but he held me in my place.

"Quick struggling, it hurts me too!" He scolded me. Then after he was done he pulled away wincing. I was shaking, so much that he had to hold me done to heal the cuts under my fingers with his spit. Vampires have spit that heals things; I was only turning half, so I did not have that power at the moment.

"I don't feel any different," I told him. "Except for what just happened."

"You won't for a few days, there is an adjustment period." He chuckled. "You wouldn't have been able to handle it if it all happened at once."

"So what now?" I asked him. "Am I your assistant?"

"No, but I have to teach you how to be a vampire now, so yes basically you are stuck with me now." He said sadly. "Be prepared because the road is ahead is quite hard. A vampire leads a hard life." I nodded.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for Mr. Tiny to come back to see your transformation." He replied.

That's all he said about the matter, at night he taught me some things about vampires, and their ways. Over the next few days my hearing, sight and smell improved greatly. I could run faster than any human, throw farther, and any thing else you might be able to think of. There were only a few things I could not do, like I could not flit (Amazing speed vampires could run at.) He also said that we do not kill; we take small doses of blood to survive. He also explained about Vampaneze even though I already knew a lot about them. Mr. Tall even knew a thing or two about them. One day that evil man came around again.

"So Emma you changed for the greater good?" Mr. Tiny asked calmly, as we were all in Mr. Tall's van. I scowled at him but Mr. Tall shot me a warning glare.

"Good job Hibernius keep the ladies in order." Mr. Tiny chuckled. "You are but a new born Vampire and I can tell new things are going to come around soon." We all looked at him puzzled and he laughed. "Confusion, Confession, and finally Betrayal are going to be part of your _ultimate destiny_."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean you better hold on to the few things you have left." He cackled. "Life is about to get difficult for you." He paused and got up to leave.

He looked at me evilly and said. "The hands of fate are always ticking." That's when he left still smiling that evil smile of his.

Once alone Mr. Tall and I stared blankly at each other, he usually looked at me with love in his eyes but today I think he was truly scared of my fate. He was deep in thought about the whole situation I was in. He finally spoke

"I am deeply sorry about all this, I wish there was some way to go back in time to not seal your fate with me." He grimaced when he mentioned himself. "But there is no way so this is the card you've been dealt." He looked at me with that same fiery love in his eyes, but then returned to the gentle man that he was and bowed to me and told me I was free to leave then. I wanted so much to tell him, how fond I was growing of him but I chickened out and left like he said.

Evra Von (snake boy.) was waiting for me outside. He grinned at me.

"It's been too long Emma!" He gave me a big hug. Evra and I didn't hang out that much but when we did we got along.

"Yeah it has." I replied.


	12. Confusion Part 1

Part One of Confusion

Read and review please!

"Yeah it has been a long time." I replied to Evra, who had been waiting for me when I left Mr. Tall's van. We were going for a walk so we could catch up on old times.

"Do you remember we would always go for walks when we were little?" Evra asked while we were walking. I nodded.

"Yeah we always did, when we thought we were being treated unfairly at the Cirque." We both laughed at this. "Mr. Tall always tried to make us feel special." I mumbled. Especially when I had first come he went out of his way to make sure I felt like I was a part of the Cirque Du Freak family.

"So, do you really like him?" Evra burst out. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What did you just say?" I asked in shaky voice.

"Well I have been hearing around camp-"I cut him off right then when I kissed him and to my surprise he kissed me back.

He asked. "What um… so you like me too?" He blushed he just had confessed he liked me! I wasn't really sure what I was doing, I was confused but it had felt right at that moment. So I nodded a yes to the question and he smiled and kissed me again. We walked back to the camp hand in hand…

Nobody said anything; all of the people at the camp smiled, but said nothing about Mr. Tall, or about the fact that I was with someone else. When Mr. Tall saw us he smiled politely and told me he was happy for me.

Here is a short chapter that introduces a twist!

R&R! I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.


	13. Confusion Part 2

I couldn't believe how sad, my dating Evra, made me feel. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was dating him to forget about Mr. Tall. I know that's not a nice thing to do, but it seemed like the best thing at the time. I didn't want to date Mr. Tall. It just didn't fit in my future in my opinion. I was only fifteen and I was wanted by some monsters. Well I really couldn't say that anymore. I was a monster too. I would age every five years, I was a half vampire. That really sucked. I couldn't be with Evra anyway. It would only hurt him for me to be near him. I wanted blood and who's to say, I wouldn't try to attack him next?

At night, Mr. Crepsley would teach me the ways of vampires. I wasn't good at this. I was still focusing on the fact that I was a human girl, three days ago! I couldn't let go of that.

"You're not human anymore." Mr. Crepsley said one night. "Forget that you were ever human." I couldn't do that. That was impossible. "It's only going to make you upset." He mumbled before returning to teaching me how to fight. I couldn't fight….

"This is too hard!" I yelled after hours of working. My hair was all greasy, and I stank of dog poop. I think I stepped in it a few times. This angered Mr. Crepsley. He looked me in the eyes, and started to lecture me. I wish I would have known how good his lectures actually were back then.

"Do you want to die early?" He asked me. "Gannen will rip you to pieces. If you can not fight, you are worthless. I wonder why the prophecy chose you." He said. "If you want an early death walk away now." I stood my ground. "That's what I thought." So I bet you can guess what happened then. I had to fight all night long. At this point, I was so angry that I probably could have pulled a tree out of the ground from adrenaline. I saw someone while we were fighting though, watching, waiting. His eyes were the color of rubies, glinting in the moonlight.

I pointed. "Do you see that?" I asked Mr. Crepsley. He turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. Was I going mad? I didn't know for sure, but at that moment. I realized life was never going to be fair to me. Life was always going to challenge me and I would have to meet that challenge. I had to survive for my parents, for Hatori, and Yogi.

I went to bed that night very tired. Was this all really worth it? Was I really going to save the world? I didn't think so. That was impossible, a half vampire couldn't do that. Could they? I heard Evra talking to his snake in his tent two tents down. I decided to go keep him company. I wasn't sleeping anyway. I walked into his tent, and he looked up, smiled and told me to sit down.

"How are you?" He asked me. I yawned and he laughed. "Tired I take it." I smiled and nodded. We sat in there for hours, and talked, but towards sunrise I got a nasty feeling. A feeling that you know is bad. Mr. Tiny was at the Cirque. Most likely delivering horrible news again. I told Evra, and he immediately went stiff. He said he would rather stay in the tent. Mr. Tiny gave him the jitters. I kissed his cheek and went to see what was up.

Sure enough, he was there, with two rather large vampaneze. When he saw me he grinned, and motioned for me to follow him. I had no choice, so I did. We walked into the woods, and we stopped in a clearing, far from the Cirque.

"This gentlemen, would like to have a talk with you." He said. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay. I have to go make a volcano explode in Hawaii." I started to say something but he disappeared. I was left with two gigantic vampaneze. Just great, peachy actually.

One laughed. "This is the prophecy!" The other roared with laughter too. "She's a tooth pick." I glared at them.

"Well." The second one said. "We wanted to give you the chance, to make a great decision." I looked at him wearily.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"_Join us." _He whispered.

That's confusion part 2. The next chapter will have more of Evra, and Emma moments. Then Confession finally starts! I need your opinions. I think the beginning of this story was a little….how do you say...not so good. Should I rewrite the beginning? Well let me know your thoughts! Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome.


	14. Confusion Part 3

_**Join us**_**, he had said. Was he crazy? Did they actually think that I was going to join the vampaneze. I shuddered at the thought of it. They were daft to think that I would actually say yes. I wasn't about to betray the vampires. That wasn't like me.**

"**No way." I said to them. "I'm helping the vampires." That angered them. One of them looked at the other, and they pushed me up against a tree. It hurt my back, I thought it was broken for awhile, until I realized I was half vampire.**

"**You're really going to be that stupid?" One of them said. "Then the world is going to die." He said. "You're worthless." He slapped me in the face and called to the other one. "John, show her how we treat idiots."**

"**John." I learned would be the scariest man, I would ever meet. Maybe even scarier than Mr. Tiny or Gannen. Once he looked into my eyes, I knew he wasn't a normal vampaneze. When I looked into his eyes, I seen all the people he had killed. I saw a man that he threw in front of a train, someone that he strangled with his bare hands, and someone that he stabbed over and over, missing vital organs, to make the pain last. I saw many others that I cannot describe. If you would have been there, anyone would have seemed nicer.**

**When I snapped out of his trance, I almost had a heart attack. I was as still as a statue. John and the other vampaneze laughed at me. It had freaked me out.**

"**You have six weeks. Only six, not a day more to decide what you want to do." John said. "Or else I'm coming for you." He looked at me cruelly. "Tell no one of this visit, or the snake boy you care for, will be my lunch." I froze. "We've been watching you awhile." He called over his shoulder as they ran out into the woods. "And will continue." **

**I walked back to the camp as silent as a morgue. This wasn't good…. **

"**Hiya Emma!" Evra called from the other side of the camp. I turned to him slowly, scared that he was going to be hurt. I couldn't think straight, I kept imaging, everyone dying. John, had freaked me out. What was wrong with him? What was he exactly? He wasn't a normal vampaneze I knew that much.**

"**Hey." I finally greeted Evra. He looked a little sad, as he gave me a hug.**

"**You okay?" He asked me. I nodded. "You sure?" I nodded again. **

"**I'm fine. Let's do something, I'm really bored." I gave him a small smile, and he returned it. We went out for Chinese food. I kept trying to have a good time, and live in the present, but something else was really bothering me. John made a memory come alive, but at the same time it was still fuzzy. It had to be something important. **

**And there was an even bigger problem, I couldn't read minds! I had not noticed, it had been at least a month since I had read anyone's mind. I started to freak out, that had been something I was born with, and to lose it now would be horrible. **

"**What do you mean?" Evra asked when I told him I couldn't read minds.**

"**I can't read minds. It's not because I'm a vampire either. I noticed that I haven't been doing it for awhile." I explained to him.**

**Evra was silent. "Maybe you weren't supposed to have it your whole life" He said quietly. I was so upset. I needed that power.**

"**Don't worry about it Emma. You're fine." Evra said with a small smile. I tried to return it, but I didn't do so well.**

"**It's not fine." I said. "I'm going to die without that power." He frowned.**

"**Well don't listen to me then." He said.**

"**You don't understand, you're not a vampire." He snorted.**

"**I don't have to understand, I'm a snake boy." He said. "I've lived my whole life with everyone hating me." I stood up. **

"**At least, you aren't hunted down." Evra said. "If you are going to act like this, I don't think we should go out!" I stood still. **

"**You don't mean that."**

**He nodded. "I mean it. I'm tired of you!" He yelled and stomped out of the Top Wok Chinese Food Joint. I shook. How could I lose someone so quickly. I was a failure.**

"**No, you aren't." Someone said. I turned around and Mr. Tall was sitting in the place where Evra was. "You are very special." I looked at Mr. Tall in a curious way.**

"**What makes you think that?" I snapped.**

"**Destiny told me that. Do you remember all those visions you used to get?" He asked me picking up a dumpling. I nodded. "Those weren't real. Well in a way they are. It shows you what could happen." He sighed. "One part isn't true. You aren't a mind reader anymore."**

"**How?" I asked highly upset.**

"**I'm not allowed to interfere." I picked up my drink, and threw it.**

"**Then why the hell, am I supposed to love you?" I asked him. "It's not fair!" I yelled. "I want a life that is mine!" I pointed a finger at him. "Why, did you come to my town!" **

"**Because fate led us there." He said. "and fate led us to this very situation." I mumbled something under my breath, and he said. "Nothing can change now. You set a chain of events into action."**

"**So you're saying that the world is going to end either way?" He shook his head.**

"**I cannot say." He said. "It is not up to me." Mr. Tall actually looked worried. He cared for me, but he didn't know what to think of me I could tell. **

"**What can you tell me?" I asked.**

"**When the girl with four names is born. She has four choices, but by the time she turns 15, there will only be two chances left." With that he kissed my hand, and disappeared into a flash.**

"_**Only six weeks, not a day more."**_

**Well that's part three of confusion. Confession is next I'm seriously thinking of rewriting the beginning of this story, give me your thoughts. I feel like no one wants to read it because of the beginning. Well, that being said Please read and review.**


End file.
